


Primeros toques.

by akxmin



Series: El Mago y su Emperador. [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El toque de sus manos es algo adictivo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primeros toques.

 

Tironeó de mi cuerpo y me obligó a sentarme sobre el suyo, con un sonrojo de por medio y algún que otro quejido. Me sonrió de una manera que no supe cómo interpretar y no pude evitar dejar caer mi rostro sobre el suyo, uniendo nuestros labios. Pero Nash tampoco dudó en voltear las cosas y postrarme contra el colchón, besándome con ansias, deslizando una de sus manos hasta uno de mis muslos, tirando de él hasta alzarlo y tenerlo contra su cuerpo. Me sentí bien y deslicé una de mis manos por su hombro desnudo, siguiendo el ritmo de aquél beso.

—Akashi —me llamó algo agitado luego de alejarse de mis labios. Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con Nash alzado sobre mi cuerpo, respirando a bocanadas, y yo me encontré arrojado sobre el colchón, igual de agitado y algo aturdido—. Por Dios, Seijuuro.

—Tócame —ordené débilmente. Nash respiró con fuerza y yo apreté mis dedos sobre sus hombros—. Por favor, sólo tócame de una vez.

Se dejó caer junto a mí, de costado, yo lo enfrenté también, cerrando los ojos y temblando. Nash se acercó lo suficiente para besar suavemente mis labios y deslizar una de sus manos por mi costado. Nos besamos únicamente, de manera dulce, sin lenguas de por medio. Sentí sus dedos trazando círculos descendientes sobre mi piel, alcanzando la curva de mis caderas.

Apreté los ojos, pero mantuve la calma cuando sentí que sus dedos tomaban la cinturilla de mis bóxers y tiraban un poco de ellos hacia abajo, lo suficiente como para satisfacer lo que tanto le había ordenado que hiciera. Moví mis labios contra los suyos y cada vez me enamoraba más de sus besos y sus caricias. Me deshice en un temblor cuando Nash liberó mi masculinidad, tan sólo rozándola con sus dedos, liberándola de mi ropa interior. Lo besé con fuerza y él me tomó de la base, provocando que lo tomara de la nuca y lo apretara más contra mis labios.

—Sei, tócame tú también —susurró contra mis labios, y volvió a besarme.

Hice el mayor de todos los esfuerzos cuando alejé mi mano de su nuca y la deslicé por sus bíceps, me encontré admirando con mis dedos lo perfecto que podía ser. Descendí por su abdomen, sintiéndolo fuerte y duro contra mis dedos. Luego alcancé la cinturilla de sus bóxers. Lo besé con fuerza cuando descendí un poco la tela y lo liberé. Nash gruñó suavemente contra mis labios y unió más nuestros cuerpos, tomándome enteramente en su mano desde mi base.

Nunca me había tocado a mí mismo, no podía con la sensación de su mano bombeando sobre mí, sentía que iba a desvanecerme en cualquier momento. Hice todo lo posible por resistirme y ser capaz de brindarle placer a él, pero no podía lograr demasiado, sentía que no lo estaba haciendo del todo bien, aunque Nash no se estaba quejando, soltaba suspiros quedos contra mis labios entreabiertos, haciéndome sufrir de manera tortuosa.

Me mordí el labio inferior cuando Nash restregó su pulgar sobre mi punta, provocando que me arqueara un poco sobre mi costado y mis pies se encogieran. No pude evitar alzar la mano que estaba tocándole y cerrarla alrededor de uno de sus brazos, hundiendo mis escasas uñas en su piel, sintiéndome casi a la deriva con su manera de deslizar sus dedos sobre mí. Buscaba algún sostén para no desvanecerme como desesperado sobre las sábanas.

—No hagas eso, Sei. No dejes de tocarme —pidió, atrapando mi muñeca con su mano libre. Yo apreté los ojos y me restregué contra las sábanas, gimiendo débilmente.

—N-n, no puedo hacerlo… no… no puedo… —respondí sonrojado.

Nash soltó una risita y pronto se acercó a mí para besar mis labios suavemente. Unió nuestros labios y escurrió su lengua dentro de mi boca, sin dejar de bombear con su mano sobre mí.

Me arqueé completamente y encogí los dedos de mis pies cuando alcancé la etapa final, derramándome sobre los dedos de Nash. Me sonrojé de manera violenta y mi novio se separó de mis labios, sólo un poco, lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos y sonreír contra mi boca. Se alzó un poco en su posición y observó hacia abajo, admirando con una media sonrisa lo que había logrado conmigo. Yo apreté los ojos y me sentí más avergonzado que nunca.

—Abre los ojos, Sei —dijo. No quería hacerlo, no podía hacerlo porque él continuaba con su mano debajo de mis bóxers y yo me había corrido. Negué con la cabeza y presioné mi rostro contra la almohada. Nash finalmente alejó su mano de mi desastre y se alzó. Luego de un segundo, atrapó mi muñeca con su otra mano y tironeó de mí, colocándome frente a él—. Vamos, ¿por qué te avergüenzas?

—No tienes idea de cuanto he deseado esto, los sueños que he tenido relacionándonos de esta manera, no puedo lidiar con que ya no serán sueños, sino que todo será real a partir de ahora. Y no sé cómo puedo estar diciendo todas estas cosas —me quejé avergonzado, cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos. Nash me tomó de mis muñecas y me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos cuando logró alejar mis manos de mi rostro. Me costó horrores porque hacía no más de cinco minutos me había corrido por él.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme —sonrió. Yo me quejé débilmente y lo golpeé de manera juguetona en el hombro. Él se rió suavemente y atrapó mi mano, obligándome a recorrer todo su torso hasta que mis dedos chocaron con la cinturilla de sus bóxers—. Tú no has terminado lo que empezaste.

—Te encanta humillarme.

—Tú me humillarás a mí ahora, así que da igual.

Sonreí ligeramente y escabullí mi mano en el interior de sus bóxers. Ahora estaba más concentrado, ahora sí podría hacerlo porque me sentía en todos mis cabales y no con una mano haciendo magia sobre mí. Nash dejó reposar sus manos hacia atrás, tomando apoyo desde sus brazos, dejando caer todo su peso sobre ellos. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un gemido grave cuando comencé a bombear con tranquilidad alrededor de su tronco. Los músculos de sus brazos se tensaron y me di cuenta que Nash Gold Jr. era mucho más atractivo cuando de sexo se trataba. Se mordía el labio, tragaba saliva constantemente y sus músculos bien trabajados hacían el mejor acto de presencia.

Pero Nash era atractivo para todo, se aplicaba a cualquier piel.

Alzó uno de sus brazos y atrapó mi cuello con su mano, tirando de mí casi sobre él. Me besó los labios con ansias, rodeando mi nuca, respirando con fuerza contra mí. No dejé de bombear sobre él, hasta que Nash se alejó un poco de mis labios y jadeó ligeramente, sintiendo cómo mis dedos se humedecían.

—Necesito una ducha —sonreí yo.

—¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? —preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada. 

—No, por favor.

De todos modos, no pude detener a Nash de meterse conmigo a la ducha, al menos me había dado un poco de tiempo para asearme, así que al final no me quejé de que fuese a compartir la ducha conmigo, sólo estuvo abrazándome por la espalda y respirando caliente contra mi nuca, sintiendo sus manos trazando círculos en los huesos de mi cadera. Yo permanecí con los ojos cerrados, acariciando su cabello húmedo con una sola mano, amando cada vez más la manera en la que me enamoraba de él.

 

 


End file.
